tonymeetsjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony
Tony (Tony Jahnke), born 1995 is a character in Tony meets Jason who is the leader of the Tony gang. Tony meets Jason In 2012, he together with the rest of the Tony gang enterd Camp Crystal Lake in order to solve the mystery about Jason Voorhees and his mother. After spliting the gang up, he and his girlfriend Alice goes to search in the in the main cabin where he found Ned Rubenstein's body lying on a wardrobe. After Jack is killed by Jason, Tony soon figures out how he was murdered. When Ross searched, he found a photo album of Jason. He walks to Professor and tells him to analyze the clues found so far and hangs out with Alice to pass time. Meanwhile, Daphne, Lampwick, Thomas and Ross are killed after giving Tony a clue each. When Alice and Tony returns to the Main Cabin to get something to eat, Alice finds a newspaper article in the pantry showing that Jason's death only was a tragic accident. When Professor finnshed his analyze, he was murdered by Jason. Tony, telling Alice to search outside and to meet him after an hour in the main cabin. Tony walks back to the labratory, only to find Professor dead. Scared and shocked by the body, he completes the reachsearch himself and writes important clues about Jason on a paper, then putting it in his pocket. When walking back to the Main cabin to meet Alice, he suddenly gets attacked by Jason, but defence himself with a spear he took with him. After knocking Jason out, Tony goes to the toilet to pee, leaving the spear outside the outhouse. When urinating, Jason hears him sing and takes Tonys spear, then he stabs the spear through the outhouse wall and into Tony's Back, killing him. His body was later seen hanging in a tree when Alice tried to flee from Jason. However, the police did not find Tony's body (which was mentioned in the second novel). Tony meets Jason 2 About 2 months after Tony's Death, Alice learns that Tony's body was not found after the blood bath at Camp Crystal Lake. She travels back to Camp Crystal Lake to find Tony's murder and solve the mystery again and this time takes the rest of the gang with her. Tony's body was found by the gang pinned to the wall of the main cabin after Anonymous feldt a horrible smell which belonged to the now rotten corpse of Tony. His corpse was later taken away by the police along with the other killed gang members. He was mentioned a lot of times and this story showed the relationship between Tony and Alice a little more. Tony meets Jason 3 Three years after Tony's death, some of his friends entered Camp Crystal Lake in order to get revenge for Tony's death, trap Jason and end the murders once and for all. Tony appeared in the flashbacks and in Alice's nightmares at her home. Tony meets Jason 4 In the (so far) last story, some of his last friends appears at Camp Crystal Lake, near one year after the events of the 3rd movie to trick Jason out from the Camp. Just like the other stories after the first one, Tony was mentioned and seen in flashbacks. Trivia *Even through he don't appear as a person in the 2rd, 3rd and 4rd movie, his name is still in the title. *The Main character of the first story. *Tony's death was based on Demon from Friday the 13th: Part 5. *Orginally, he was not killed and was the only person alive and convinced Jason to never kill a living soul again. *Boyfriend of Alice *The Way Alice finds Tonys body in the first story is based on when Alice Hardy found her boss Steve Christy's body hanging in a tree. The following story that Tony's body wasn't found and then is seen pinned on the wall of the main cabin is not from any of the movies, allthrough Jason's body not found is very similar. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Tony meets Jason Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Bodies found